El regalo perfecto
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: RENESMEE ESTA ENCERRADA EN SU CUARTO HACIENDO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE, MIENTRAS TANTO EDWARD PIENSA QUE LE PUEDE REGALAR A SU ESPOSA POR EL DÍA DE LAS MADRES.


EL REGALO PERFECTO

TRAMA:

RENESMEE ESTA ENCERRADA EN SU CUARTO HACIENDO ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE, MIENTRAS TANTO EDWARD PIENSA QUE LE PUEDE REGALAR A SU ESPOSA POR EL DÍA DE LAS MADRES.

* * *

Los personajes no son míos pero la historia si

lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos

lo que esta en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas

* * *

POV. Edward

Estaba pensando en que rayos pasaba en esta casa, mi casa. Mi hija encerrada en su habitación, cosa la cual es muy extraña ya que ella odia estar encerrada, además de que solo tiene un años, pero aparenta 9, mi esposa esta de compras con Alice, ¡y a voluntad!, y pues yo aquí, solo pensando en algo muy importante; que le podía regalar a mi hermosa esposa, la madre de mi pequeñito ángel, ella en si ya tenía todo, pero que le podía dar, tenía que ser algo único e inigualable.

En ese momento bajo mi pequeña Renesmee y se puso frente a mi

– papá, ¿tenemos pasta?

- no lo sé amor, ¿por qué?, ¿tienes hambre?

– No es solo por curiosidad

– Mmmmmm… déjame y checo – me levante del sillón en el que estaba sentado y fui a la cocina, abrí una alacena y hay había pasta

– si tenemos pasta cariño

– ¡yai! – Exclamo, vino a la cocina y salto, tomo la pasta y se fue, escuche como desde la escaleras me decía

– Gracias papi – escuche como cerró la puerta de su cuarto "¿Qué tramara?" pensé, se me ocurrió meterme a su cabeza, y en ella encontré "pegamento, pasta, diamantina, cartón, mmmmmm… algo me falta" "¿pero que tramara mi pequeña princesa?", decidí llamar a Jacob para que cuidara a Renesmee ya que saldría a comprar algo para Bella.- ¿_hola?_

– _Jacob soy yo, Edward _

– _Ho ¿qué quieres? _

– _¿puedes venir a cuidar a Renesmee? _

– _si….. ¿A dónde iras que no quieres llevar a Nessie?_

– _A comprar un regalo para Bella _

– _jajaja ¿enserio crees que encontraras algo? _

– _cállate perro _

– _Voy para allá – _Colgué, odiaba que el perro se burlara de mi, pero algún día se la cobraría y caro.

No paso más de media hora para que el perro llegara – ok Renesmee está en su cuarto, encerrada, por favor, cuídala bien y no le des dulces, ¿entendiste?

– sí, ni que fuera retrasado mental

– pues a veces parece

– ¿qué no ya te ibas?

– cuida bien a mi hija

– sí…

Salí de mi casa y me subí a mi auto, lo encendí y me dirigí al….. Centro comercial.

POV. Jacob

Una vez que Edward se fue, me dirigí al cuarto de Nessie y toque la puerta – adelante – dijo, abrí la puerta y la vi sobre su escritorio, con muchas cosas regadas sobre de él, me acerque más y Nessie me volteo a ver, tenía toda la cara llena de diamantina, no pude aguantar y me puse a reír

– ¿de qué te ríes Jacob?

– es que tienes diamantina en la cara

– a es por eso, si es que estoy haciendo un regalo para mi mamá, ¿Y qué haces aquí?

– ¡A!, es que tu papá salió y me dijo que te viniera a cuidar

- ¡yupi!, ¿entonces me puedes ayudar con el regalo de mi mamá?

– ¡claro! – me senté en otra silla y me puse a ayudar a Nessie con su regalo.

POV. Edward

Ya lleva como una hora en el centro comercial y nada de lo que veía me gustaba, todo era tan….. Común, nada original y muy poco lindo; a este paso nunca encontraría el regalo para Bella, ahora ya sabía porque la gente comparaba los regalos con anticipación.

Mire una tienda que decía "ANTIGÜEDADES HARTOM" decidí entrar a la tienda y ver que había, me pasee y vi algo muy hermoso, una caja musical; Bella me había platicado que su abuela tenía una muy parecida a la que vi, no dude ni un segundo más y la compre.

Salí del centro comercial y me dirigí a casa.

Cuando llegue vi que el auto de Bella estaba estacionado en la entrada, ya había llegado, tome su regalo, salí del auto y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando abrí la vi platicando muy animadamente con Jacob

– Hola Bella

– Edward, donde diablos te habías metido y… ¿Que traes en esa bolsa? – Ella se acerco y se puso frete a mí, por suerte y en ese momento mi hermosa princesa llego

– papi, ya regresaste

– si princesa

– Mami…. – Bella se giro y miro a Renesmee

– Dime amor

– Feliz día de las madres – dijo Renesmee abrasando a Bella – ¡Oh! ¡Gracias amor! – Bella tomo a Renesmee en Brazos y esta se agarro a su cuello – creo que papá te trajo un regalo – ¿enserio? – Ella se giro y me miro – si, es verdad – Bella bajo a Renesmee y le entregue la cajita música, cuando la vio en sus ojos se prendió un brillo hermoso - ¡Oh, Edward, es bellísimo! Es idéntico a la que tenía mi abuela

– si por eso la compre

- ¡Oh gracia! – Me abrazo – mami… - Bella se giro y vio a nuestra pequeña – Dime amor

– Yo te hice esto – dijo a la vez que le entregaba un portarretratos hecho con cartón, pasta y diamantina, en él había una foto de los tres – o mi amo…. es hermoso, es el regalo perfecto – ella abrazo a nuestra hija y dijo – en definitiva este es el mejor día de las madres.

* * *

**que les parecio? **

**espero les allá gustado :D**

**si quieren dejen review si no pues no XD XD XD **

**besos a todo **

**BY: Aidée **


End file.
